


Follow The Leader

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being Lost, College, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Virgil is late for his final, helping lost kids makes him later.





	Follow The Leader

**Author's Note:**

> @greenninjgal helped convince to me try my hand at a sanders sides fic, so here it is. (read her stuff, she's amazing)

**Follow The Leader**

 

There were many days of his life during which Virgil regretted moving off campus with Remy. This was one of the them. 

 

Now Remy hadn’t done anything in particular  _ wrong _ , but he hadn’t exactly been helpful. Virgil had intentionally set up an alarm which would blare through the apartment and wake at least one of them up in time for their finals, but it because after Virgil had passed out at his desk at three am, and the fact that Remy was Remy, that it was the neighbors banging and shouting which finally woke the two of them. 

 

Virgil had hurriedly turned off his alarm and apologized to the neighbors while Remy had gotten dressed and vanished out the door. Thankfully Virgil had more time to his first exam, he had wanted to get up early and study but that was now out the window. Now he only had enough time to walk to the class and grab a coffee, which is why he walked down the busy sidewalk with his face in an organic chemistry textbook. He was vaguely aware of people moving out of his way at the last second, but it didn’t really bother him.  

 

What  _ did _ bother him however was the sound of crying growing closer. 

 

He tried to block out the sound and focus on the words he was reading, and not the fact that if he failed this test that his grade would drop and he’d have to retake the class and maybe he’d have to become a super senior one day because he had failed this class and pushed himself back. And then if he failed this one he’d probably fail another after that and-

 

Virgil’s rambling thoughts screeched to a halt when the crying was  _ loud _ . He stopped walking abruptly and lowered his textbook enough to see two children there. They were probably about six or so- too young to be out on their own. They were twins that much was clear (Virgil silently thought it was adorable that their glasses matched), but one of them wore a space T-shirt and was trying to stop the one in a cat T-shirt and holding a teddy bear from crying. 

 

Virgil blinked at the two children before looking up and around, but to the rest of the people on the street the kids seemed to be invisible. 

 

“Stop crying,” space shirt told his brother. “We have to be going the right way.”

 

“I want Dee,” the other one cried. 

 

“Dee left us,” space shirt disagreed. 

 

Virgil groaned internally and after checking his watch- he’d have to cut out time for coffee- closed his textbook and bent down. “Everything okay?”

 

Space shirt looked at him like he was stupid, but the crying one spoke first, “Can you help us find our brother?”

 

“We’re not supposed to talk to strangers or go with them,” space shirt stated crossing his arms. 

 

Virgil nodded in thought, “And you shouldn’t, but I know there’s a police station nearby? Maybe instead of going with me you just happen to follow me in my walk to school? ‘Cause I’m sure the police will help you find him. And we don’t have to talk while we walk?”

 

Space shirt didn’t look happy with the agreement, but he didn’t say anything else either. 

 

Cat shirt nodded and wiped at his eyes, “Thank you mister!”

 

Virgil grimaced as he stood, “I’m not that old, my name is Virgil.”

 

“I’m Patton, and that’s my brother Logan. Oh and this,” he held up the bear for Virgil to see that it had a crown on his head. “This is Princey.”

 

“Nice to meet you- three, now why don’t we get walking?”

 

The two boys nodded and Virgil started back down the street the boys by his side whispering to each other. 

 

“So uh, what’s your brother look like?” Virgil asked after a moment. “Just incase I see him.”

 

“He’s tall,” Patton told him. “But shorter than you.”

 

“Everyone says we look like him when he was younger,” Logan offered. 

 

Virgil nodded scanning the area for someone who could fit the semi vague description. “How old is he?”

 

“Fifteen.”

 

“And were six!” Patton added. 

 

“So how’d you all get separated?”

 

“Dee saw one of his friends, and told us to wait, but he didn’t come right back,” Logan explained. “So we went looking for him.”

 

“Dee’s a great big brother though!” Patton told Virgil.

 

Virgil nodded and gave the kid a smile, but he would have to disagree. What kind of person would leave two six year olds alone in the middle of the city?

 

“How far is the station?” Logan asked him as they stopped at a crosswalk. 

 

“A few more blocks,” Virgil told him. 

 

“And you  _ promise _ you know where it is?”

 

“I promise. I walk by it every day on the way to school- ah the light changed, hold hands while we cross.”

 

“Do you like books?” Patton asked him as they crossed. “‘Cause that’s a  _ big _ book. Logan likes books!”

 

Virgil was confused by his statement for a moment before he remembered the textbook in his hand. “Oh this, I wouldn’t say I like or dislike books. But this is a book for my class. I have a big and hard test today.”

 

One which he’d fail if he didn’t don’t get there on time. With that thought in mind he opened the book once more, and began scanning the pages- but it wasn’t doing much good with his attention focused on the boys. 

 

~~~~

 

“Whoa! Logan look at the fountain!”

 

Virgil turned his attention to what Patton was pointing at, the large fountain which signified he was finally within the main part of campus. He couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief. 

 

Campus police would be right around the corner- and then he should have just enough time to sprint to Orgo. 

 

“It’s pretty,” Logan acknowledged as they walked closer. 

 

“Let’s make wishes!” Patton cheered. 

 

“Wishes are dumb,” Logan disagreed. 

 

“Logan,” his brother whined, his smile fading. “But Princey wants to make a wish!”

 

Logan frowned at the bear, “We don’t even have any money, Princey”

 

“I might,” Virgil offered. He could certainly use a wish with the exam looming over. He felt around in his pockets and produced a few coins. “I have enough coins for the three of us and Princey.”

 

A smile lit up on Patton’s face and Virgil couldn’t help but smile back as he handed over the coins. The two boys raced over to the fountain and Virgil walked behind them. 

 

“What are you guys gonna wish for?” Patton asked excitedly. 

 

“You can’t tell anyone your wish,” Logan told him. “Then it won’t come true!”

 

Virgil tossed in his coin with a small smile, “Didn’t you just say wishes were dumb?”

 

“It doesn’t hurt to try.”

 

When everyone had made their wishes Virgil lead the way to campus police. 

 

~~~~

 

Campus Police was taking  _ way  _ too long. 

 

His exam was going to start in four minutes and he still had to get there. But they insisted on asking him a ton of questions, as if he had spent more than fifteen minutes with the children. 

 

“Can I go now?” Virgil asked impatiently. “That’s all the questions right? Not to be rude but I have a final starting basically now.”

 

“The mother is a professor here,” one of the cops told him. “She said on the phone she wants to thank you. And I’m sure she could write you a note to whatever professor that explains why you’re late.”

 

Virgil couldn’t help but give a bit of a sigh of relief at the statement. He sat down in the waiting chairs next to the boys and opened the textbook skimming its words. 

 

“What’s that?” Logan asked pointing to a structure in the book. 

 

Virgil covered the name with his hand and counted the carbons to himself trying to think of the name himself. “3,5-dimethyl 2-octanol.”

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

“I wish I knew.”

 

“Shouldn’t you know if you have a test?”

 

Virgil looked at the kid before he gave a sigh, “The name is way of telling what it is. So if someone was to give me a name, I  _ should _ be able to draw it.”

 

Logan leaned over his shoulder and turned the page, “I never get this stuff.”

 

“Well I’m fourteen years older than you, so you have time.”

 

“You don’t look old though.”

 

“I’m not old.”

 

“Mommy!”

 

Virgil’s attention shifted from the book to Patton jumping off his chair and running to embrace a woman who’d walked in. 

 

Virgil blinked, “Professor Sanders?”

 

The organic chemistry professor looked up at him momentarily before sending her attention to Logan who went to join the hug. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re both alright,” she smiled hugging the boys tightly. 

 

“Virgil helped us!” Patton told her. “We were lost, and Logan made us more lost-”

 

“No I didn’t!”

 

“Yes you did!”

 

“Well- because you wouldn't stop crying!”

 

“Princey was crying too,” Patton mumbled in response. 

 

Professor Sanders smiled and hugged her sons once more before she stood and looked to Virgil. 

 

“I take it you’re Virgil?” She asked. “You look a bit familiar, are you in my class?”

 

Virgil nodded, “I’m in your Orgo 1... the one taking the exam right now.”

 

The woman nodded slowly, “Well thank you so much for finding my boys. The TA proctoring the exam right now. I can text him and tell him why you’re late. Head on over.”

 

“I think you should just give the kid an A,” one of the cops commented. 

 

Virgil silently agreed but he grabbed his things hurriedly and moved for the door. 

 

“Oh, say thank you to Virgil.”

 

“Thank you Virgil!” The boys called as he walked out calling a ‘you’re welcome’ as he did. 

 

~~~~

 

“So, did you fail?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh as he and Remy fell in step beside each other, “Did you?”

 

“I think I scraped by,” Remy shrugged. “But I asked if  _ you _ failed? I guess you didn’t because you don’t seem to be having a breakdown- unless is this one of those breakdowns where you are so freaked out you’re calm?”

 

Virgil opened his mouth to respond, when his eye caught sight of two little boys, one holding a teddy bear, walking with a woman and a teenaged boy down the street.

 

“Virge?’

 

Virgil blinked and focused back on Remy, “I failed,” he told him. “ _ But _ , I think I’ll still pass.”

 

Remy frowned, “So it is calm breakdown?”

 

“I’m not having any sort of breakdown. I failed the test yes,” Virgil told him shaking head head. He glanced over to to the family once more, “But I think my professor will cut me some slack.”

 

Remy didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t argue. “Let’s go home them, I need a nap.”

 

“Don’t you have another final today?”

 

“I’ll set an alarm.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that will work.”


End file.
